Eternity With You
by Kumoru Hayabusa
Summary: Yay! I'm gunna continue this! A twist of fate, a second chance at happiness, what will the masked man do when the one he thought he loved is exposed for what she truly was and the 'enemy' is his true angel?
1. Dear Tobi

Tobi,

I haven't seen you since you rescued me. That was over two years ago. I said a lot of things I didn't mean, as did you, I hope. I never have thought of you as a child, not for a moment. You've ignored me for all this time, and I've pretended to ignore you.

But the truth is, I forgave you one year, eleven months, three weeks, and six days ago. Not seeing you is really hard on me, because out of all this time, I came to realize that you rescued me because you loved me, but after all this time apart, I doubt you still do.

Just think it over, and try your best to forgive me please, because I…I was always in love with you, too. I was in love with you ever since you tackled your way into my life, and even now, when you've stormed your way out of it. I won't ask anything from you except to at least forgive me for words that came out that never should have existed. All I want is for you to be happy, so if you choose to move on forever, I'll understand completely, but at least forgive me.

Please?

Mizuki


	2. The Story of The Uchiha's Despair

Mizu: Yay! My first story!

Tobi: You're finally writing about us? Awesome! I can finally express my love for Orange things, strawberry pancakes, Reese's, and you!

Mizu: …I better be first, swirly betch.

Tobi: O.o

Mizu: On with the story of Doom! Btw, I don't own Naruto. I would have Akatsuki rule the world and Sasuke would take Itachi's place in death if I did. Onward!

............o

"It was a perfect spring day. The sun was shining high in the sky, which was clear sapphire blue, and the plants were green and ripe with flourishing flowers.

All in all, it was the most devastatingly horrible day in history.

Everyone was gathered around Konohagakure's hospital, more so around a certain room on the third floor, watching as one of the most powerful Uchiha's in history sobbed over a limp, bloody female's body. Three others were standing close, watching with pained expressions as their friends shoulders jerked with the force of his sobs. No one could make out what he was saying, but they knew exactly what words were being communicated.

'You can't…you just can't die. You were supposed to survive. Survive for me, for us. Why? Why did you die? WHY DID YOU DIE!?' he suddenly exclaimed, shaking his head vigorously. 'Shizuka…' he whispered her name over and over, seemingly lost to the outside world. Hours passed and people left him there, still sobbing uncontrollably, except for those three people, his friends.

There was Sano, a blonde man who had known both Uchiha and Shizuka since he was a child. Then there was Kira, a woman with strangely blue hair who was also a childhood friend. Then lastly, there was the Hokage Senju, who had known these people since they were born. The famous Uchiha that had loved Shizuka was actually none other than-"

The teacher stopped reading as the bell rang for the end of the day.

"Alright everyone, remember, we have a test next week on this story, so finish reading it tonight. Also, a new student will be joining our class on Monday, so everyone needs to be on their best behavior. Alright? Have a nice weekend!" By the time the teacher, Ms. Tsunade, had finished talking, only one girl was left in the class. She was completely packed and ready to go, but she seemed to be looking for something.

"Ms. Awayuki, did you lose your pouch again?" Tsunade asked, already knowing the answer. The blonde chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"Yeah, I did. Sorry, Ms. Tsunade." Tsunade sighed.

"Awayuki Mizuki, you have your head in the clouds way to much. Focus." And at that, she walked out. Mizuki grumbled under her breath darkly about the drunkard teacher for a few moments. Upon finding her pouch, which was in her pocket sadly, she went back home for the weekend, completely forgetting what the teacher had talked about that day. Forgetting everything, that is, except for the story. The story, oddly enough, just stuck with her for some reason or another.

............o

Mizu: Sorry this is so short, but it's kind of more like a prologue then anything.

Tobi: You're so mean. When do I come in?

Mizu: Next chappie!

Tobi: Yay!


	3. Enter: Tobi!

Mizu: Okay, this time, I'm gonna try and make this as long as possible!

Tobi: Yay! I'm gonna be in this chapter! ...Right?

Mizu: Yep! But that doesn't mean you're going to be best buddies with me right off! But enough with the spoilers! On with the story! Oh, and the rating will go up as the story goes on.

#%$#%$#^%$&^*&*(*)(*(&*^&^%#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##

MONDAY

That night, Mizuki had a surprisingly fitful sleep, complete with nightmare's she couldn't even fathom, much less know where they came from. Dreams of a girl with striking catlike green eyes and long, wavy brown hair. Dreams of a man with long black hair and demon red eyes. Dreams of a man with blonde hair and a girl standing by his side with long blue hair. Dreams of her as the brunette. Dreams about her dying. Dreams of a woman unseen in the window cackling maniacally.

Suddenly, Mizuki was shaken awake by a girl with the same brown hair and green eyes as the woman in her dreams, except her hair was shoulder length and straight, and her eyes held a friendly spark to them.

"Mizu-nee-chan! Wake up! It's time to get up for school now!" the girl chirped in a hyper, girlish voice. Mizuki jolted awake, then stilled, and after a few moments, attempted to go back to sleep, then after getting shaken again and squealed at, she grumbled under her breath about unnatural energy, then reluctantly cracked her eyes open and sat up.

"Jeezus Tsukime, how do you possibly have this much energy in the morning?" asked Mizuki with exasperated awe. Tsukime giggled.

"It's called going to bed early, you vampire. How can you stay up for so long and still function in the day?" Mizuki smirked.

"It's called being a normal, everyday teenager, you hyper freak. Now, get out. I need to get ready, and you know what happens when I open my closet." At that, Tsukime quickly ran out the door screaming out something about an avalanche. Mizuki went outside to the end of her driveway and picked up a metal garbage can lid and made her way back to her room. She took a huge breath and positioned the garbage lid like a shield in front of her. She slowly unlocked the closet door, crouched down, and opened the door.

Tsukime was downstairs hiding behind the couch when she heard the anticipated thundering sound of objects falling. She watched as a pile of random objects tumble slowly down the stairs, and stood up to go investigate the damage. She walked over to the end of the stairs and looked up.

The entire second floor was unrecognizable as pile after pile of clothing, accessories, books, and trash from nine years ago took over it. Tsukime managed to climb her way over to her sister's room and pull her out of the mess. Mizuki gulped in a huge breath once again, needing the oxygen. She smiled sheepishly and held up a bundle of white, red, and black.

"Well, I found our uniforms."

!)*&^$#%)(#*^%_#(*%&_$)_)%$!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*(*&^%$#(*

AT SCHOOL

Tsukime and Mizuki managed to run in at the exact moment the bell rang, and both sat down and attempted to catch their breath. The people who sat around them (which btw, are the Akatsuki) laughed at the disheveled state the two were in. Deidara was the first to speak up. She, yes she, spoke up.

"You two have fun diving into the hell called your closet?" she asked with a laugh. Tsukime huffed and pouted, while Mizuki grinned.

"You know how we are with cleaning. We suck at it." said Mizuki. Hidan leaned in, wagging his eyebrows.

"You suck at it, huh?" Mizuki grinned evilly.

"Yes, yes I do. Why do you ask?" she asked with a smirk. Hidan just wagged his eyebrows again.

"Wanna do some different sucking?" he joked. They both started laughing. Itachi, deciding to join in on the conversation, humphed.

"Hidan, your vulgarities never cease to amaze me, as do you, Mizuki." Mizuki just blew a raspberry at him along with Hidan. The rest of them just laughed, well, except for Sasori. Only Deidara could make him laugh. Just then, the group was interrupted by the teacher clearing her throat.

"Alright class, as I told you on Friday we have a test today on the story I read. We also have a new student starting today. His name is Tobi, and I want all of you to welcome him warmly." Suddenly, Mizuki got a twisted look on her face. Deidara leaned in and whispered to her.

"What's wrong, Mizu?" Mizuki shook her head.

"I don't know. My stomach just started to hurt is all." The teacher once again spoke.

"Everyone, please welcome Tobi. Tobi, you van come in now." Mizuki, Deidara, Konan, and Tsukime all turned their heads in time to see a man walk in. A man with long black hair and a demon red eye from what she could see through the orange, swirling mask. His hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and swished against his lower back as he walked to the center of the classroom. The four of them didn't speak as he raised his gloved hand and waved.

"Hi! I'm Tobi!"

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^%#$

Mizu: Yay! I got it to be a little longer! I'll be making them longer as I go, so don't get ants in your pants!

Tobi: Aww! I only came in at the end!

Mizu: I'll make it up to you by making it all about you next!

Tobi: Yay!

Mizu: Btw, Shizuka, Saiyuri, Miori, and Yukime do not belong to me! They belong to my buddy Courtney! Bye guys!


	4. Chapter 3: Suprise Encounter!

Mizu: Okay, this is where the real story starts!

Tobi: Woo! Bring on the drama! And the randomness!

Mizu: Yay! I can't wait to get us together!

Tobi: *goes to evil mode* I would very much like that. *moves nose to nose on Mizu and smirks*

Mizu: O.O *faint*

Tobi: *goes back to normal* Lol! On with the story! And Mizu doesn't own me! *goes evil again* But I might own her one day.

Mizu: *gets nosebleed and twitches*

!#$%^&*(*&^%$#!~#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^%*&$

Tsunade looked at the seating chart in her hand thoughtfully.

"Hmm, Tobi, you'll be sitting in between Mizuki and Tsukime. You two raise your hands." Suddenly, Mizuki doubled over in her desk, clutching her stomach. Everyone ran over as she fell out of her desk, moaning and huffing.

"Mizu-nee-chan! What's wrong?" exclaimed Tsukime as she leaned over her, putting her head on her lap. Tobi ran over to the scene and immediately kneeled down and picked Mizuki up bridal style.

"My stomach! It hurts!" she exclaimed painfully. Tobi flinched as if he was slapped.

"I'll bring her to the nurse's office right away." said Tobi in all seriousness as he damn near ran out the door. Deidara, Konan, and Tsukime followed suit.

"What happened?" exclaimed the nurse as they all came in, worried expressions on their faces. Mizuki's face twisted in agony as she cried out again.

"There's something wrong with her stomach. We're not sure what, though." said Tobi as he placed her on a bed and found a heating pad to sooth her stomach. He turned to everyone and gave a reassuring nod.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here with her until she feels better." He said with what you could only guess as a smile. Everyone else reluctantly left, leaving the masked man to be with the blonde.

Said blonde was currently in a fetal position on the bed, curled up sideways, moaning in pain. She slowly cracked her eyes open, looking up at Tobi apologetically.

"Sorry for giving you this grief on your first day, uh, Tobi was it?" she whispered with a small smile. Her eyes squeezed shut, so she didn't see him flinch once more. Tobi looked around the room for people, then turned back to look at her.

"Mizuki-san, do you know who I am?" Mizuki, seemingly dazed at the moment, smiled.

"Of course. You're Tobi, the man I see in my dreams." Tobi's visible eye widened in shock.

"So, you know what I really look like?" he asked after relaxing slightly. Mizuki nodded, the pain receding, and exhaustion taking its place. Her eyes slowly shut, falling asleep. Tobi, once he sees no one is there, slides off his mask. He smiled, and then leaned down, his full lips brushing against her forehead softly.

"It seems you're finally back, my dear, beloved Shizuka." With that, he put his 'mask' back on and walked out.

!#$%^&*(&^%$#!#$%^&*(*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^%$#!#$%^&#$%^&*

LUNCH BREAK

Mizuki was sitting with the rest of her friends in the lunchroom, a towering pile of food overflowing her plate. She inhaled all of it in a matter of seconds, and no one seemed to blink, except for people sitting at the other tables. Miori, a girl with lavender hair and violet eyes shook her head.

"Jeezus, Mizuki, your appetite never ceases to amaze me to this day." She said with a sigh. Mizuki laughed.

"Wow, where have I heard that before?" she asked with a pointed look at Itachi. He smirked. Their lunch period continued like that for a while, until…

"Um, can I sit with you guys? Everyone else said no." said a boyishly adorable voice. Mizuki turned to look, and there was Tobi, standing right there, a hopeful aura radiating off of him. The others anticipated the no that Mizuki was about to answer, but they were shocked.

Mizuki smiled radiantly.

"Sure, you can sit here anytime." She said. Tobi immediately sat next to her, seemingly grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks!" And so, for the rest of the lunch period, Mizuki ignored everyone else, and put all of her attention solely on Tobi. Everyone watched her, shock radiating off of them. What no one else noticed was the hostility from the end of the table. At one point, Mizuki, blushing slightly, rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Everyone listened in.

"N-no, I've never really sung in front of anyone before." Tobi leaned in slightly.

"Will you sing for me? Pleeeeeeeeeease?" he pleaded, his visible eye puppy dog pouting. After much spluttering, everyone learned just how gorgeous Mizuki Awayuki's voice is. Her eyes closed as she sang a unique tune, unheard of by anyone there. Except Tobi, who seemed almost entranced. When Mizuki finished, Tobi leaned in extremely close, seemingly lost to the outside world. His hand grazed her cheek softly, and his hot breath brushed against her face.

"Your voice is absolutely gorgeous." He whispered, his mask grazing her nose. Mizuki's eyes widened, a blush staining her cheeks.

"T-t-t-tobi!? What are you doing!?" Mizuki exclaimed softly. He chuckled, his voice changing to become deep and sensual.

"I think you know exactly what I'm doing." He stated, his voice hypnotizing. Mizuki leaned her head back more still. Tobi leaned in closer. Mizuki had a feeling that this wasn't Tobi. Her eyebrows furrowed, her back straightening out.

"Who are you? You're not Tobi." He chuckled again, this time the noise sending a chill down her spine. A chill of fear. Suddenly, he pulled back and blinked his visible eye rapidly.

"Um, what happened? I think I blanked out." He scratched his head sheepishly. "Well then, I better stop cutting back on the Reese's." he joked, his chuckle resuming its normal, boyish adorableness. Mizuki smiled and didn't say anything. For now, she was going to put it in the back of her mind and not think about it. What didn't get pushed into the back of her mind though, is the fact that no one anywhere near them looked fazed at all. Not even a blink of an eyelash. Of course, she also didn't think to look over at her forgotten twin sister, who seemed to quake with barely tamed fury.

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*(*

Mizu: Oho, I lied. It looks like we did hit it off right away. 'Cept I threw in a little roadblock. Teehee, I'm so evil.

Tobi: Mizu! This is killing me!

Mizu: What, the evilness, or the fact that I haven't let you touch me for a month because of this story?

Tobi: …A little of both. *goes evil* I'll go vampire on you Mizu if I don't get what I want.

Mizu: Uhhhhhhhhh-*goes on in a frozen fangirl state.*

Tobi: Well, Mizu is going to Florida for x-mas break, so she'll be taking a break from writing. She had the flu earlier, too. See ya!


End file.
